Orochimaru & I
by Orochimaru-chan
Summary: This story is based on the character I created...Lucy, in whom I've dedicated my life to. She meets Orochimaru, becomes friends, and more later on, and goes off on an escort mission to Sunagakure, is abandoned, hurt and becomes a student of Sasori. LucXOr
1. Fate of Awakening Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, except Lucy, Musashi, Kizaemon, Kempo, Eiji, and Otsu, in whom I am sorry I created, except Lucy

…_You could be my __unintended choice to live my life extended; you would be the one I'd always…_

"Hmm…what? Who's there?" I inquired.

_Startled, I looked around. No one. Weird. W-where am I? What happened? Oh man…_who am _I?_

_The heavy rain has been falling for what seems like hours…I've just been sitting here too. I don't know _what_ happened. My head hurts_ really_ badly and I'm covered, mostly, in blood. Am I hurt? I don't know, and I don't care. I just want to go home…If I even _have_ a home or a family. _

_A noise protrudes from the forest_

_So, yes. The first day I'm 'alive,' I'm horrified half to death by the boy that found me. I was just sitting there, my head full of questions, and there is a noise and a boy, maybe my age, however old I am, splits the branches apart and sees me sitting under the graveyard. He seemed surprised to see someone sitting there…but didn't show much expression. He looked around, and ran towards me. I pushed back farther against the wall. He was only a few feet away when he reached out his hand. I didn't return mine. I had no idea if I could trust him. He untied a black ribbon that was tied to his arm and pulled his long, black hair back with it. He kneeled down and wiped the blood off my face. I winced, but sat there, still. He smiled and took my hand._

"How old are you?"

"I'm…I don't know," I replied, embarrassed.

"Hmm…I'm thirteen…going on fourteen, soon."

_A girl's voice called out._

"Orochimaru!!"

_He, now with the name Orochimaru, got an irritated expression, and stood up._

"Shut up, if someone finds us, we'll get in _a lot_ of trouble," he whispered in a raged voice.

"Sorry," she said…-;;.

_Another boy ran up, with short__, white, spiky hair._

"Move, flat chest," he said directly to the girl's face.

_They started fighting, verbally…it was amusing._

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, shuddap," Orochimaru shoved against the boy, Jiraiya.

He pushed back into Orochimaru and stared at me.

"Who is she?!"

"I don't know; she won't talk much."

"It looks like she has a head injury," Tsunade pointed out.

_Great. A head injury._

"That's probably why she doesn't remember anything," Orochimaru said.

_He reached down and pulled my hair out of my face. He bent down and sat right next to me. We made eye contact and gazed into each other's eyes for a while. They argued, silently, for a while. They argued about whether they should take me to the hospital and risk getting in trouble fro being out at late-night hours, or take me to one of their homes and risk my injuries getting worse, or even dieing and being accused of murder. Heh heh heh. They kept talking and Orochimaru took my hand and looked at me.  
_

"Shut up."

"What?!"

"Hmm?!"

"I'll take her with me and fix her wounds. She'll be fine."

"Hey, maybe we should just leave her here; I mean, she probably won't remember you in the morning, Orochimaru," Tsunade said solemnly and quietly.

_They _finally_ decided Orochimaru would take me in. Tsunade found some clothes for me and just left us there. Ah, yeah. How we felt about that...hmm. Iwas really cold, and starting to catch a cold. Reluctantly, he closed his eyes and told me to put my arms up. I did, and he quickly slipped my wet, cold, and bloody shirt off and threw the shirt on. I pushed him away, out of the room and to his relief, changed into the pants myself. I sat there and started crying, traumatized. He slowly slid the door open. He walked towards me and wiped my tears away. He took a wet cloth and washed the blood out of my hair and told me the wounds were only small. He strung his hands through my long, purple-black hair, and put his hand on my waist and pulled me to my feet. He led me to his room, and told me I could sleep here. Reluctantly, I laid down and closed my eyes. He laid down next to me and my eyes shot open._

"You're the only person I fell I can _actually_ talk to," he started,"I think we could be friends…unless you leave."

_Hmm…I think he had a little more then _friends_ in mind when he pulled me closer._

"…Okay…"

_He smiled , stood __up, left the room, and shut the door._

"…friends…"

_I__ wondered if I really _would_ forget him by the morning. I let a tear slip._

"Don't leave me here…by myself…I can't breathhha…" I whispered.

_I was _completely out of it.


	2. Lucy

_...I'll be there as soo__n as I can; but I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I left behind..._

_I opened my eyes wearily. What day was it? I sat up, but too fast. I collapsed to my left with a thump. Orochimaru opened the door and looked in __mysteriously._

"Are you okay…?!"

"Yeah…I just sat up too fast. That's all."

"Hmm..all you ever did was sleep…it scared me…" he whispered as he approached me. He sat next to me. "I had to tell Sarutobi-sensei I was sick all those days."

_That made me feel _great,_ un. He laid back. I rolled my eyes at myself, and couldn't believe what I was actually doing. I laid down again, and rested my head on his chest. He put his arm on my waist, the same way he had the other night. O.O I actually remembered something from a while ago. We laid there for several minutes._

"Lucy," I said.

"…What?"

"My name is Lucy."

"Hmm….maybe I can find out more about you now. I think I'll take you to Sarutobi-sensei to help you."

"Why?"

"Maybe you had a life and family before, and you had an accident…"

"Or they abandoned me…"

"We can go in an hour or two."

"Okay."

_It was an awkward talk…him saying more then I. I fell asleep with him for a little while more and when we got up, he took me outside.__ The light burned my eyes _so_ bad. It took a while to adjust to the light, his room being dark. When we turned he would place his hand on my waist to guide me so I knew when we were going to turn, and in which direction. We finally arrived in front of a building in the rear-center of town, with the symbol, 'fire' on it. I heard some people running behind us and turned around. It was Tsunade and Jiraiya._

"Hey! She's up and walking!" Tsunade shouted.

"Yeah," Orochimaru half smiled.

"What are you doing _now_??"

"Um…I'm taking her to…Sarutobi-sensei…"

"No! Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"Why? What's the point?"

"I can't hide her _forever_. And I know her name now, so I might be able to find something out about her past."

"Hmm," I agreed.

"Alright, I'll come with you then; what about you, Jiraiya?"

"Uh…Yeah…me too…I want to know what he says about her."

---------------------------------------------------Later--------------------------------------------------

"…You found this girl and took her in for _nine days…?!_"

"Um…yes," Orochimaru answered.

"Basically!" Jiraiya added.

"_Basically_," Sandaime recited slowly, "and her name is Lucy, and you want me to check for any possible files on her…?"

"Yeah," Orochimaru said quietly.

"Hmm, well, I'm just going to tell it to her straight forward; we've been looking for you for a while."

_"…" We all waited for his long pause to be over._

"Indeed, your name _is_ Lucy, and your parents are in custody for poisoning, abusing, and abandoning you at the graveyard. You've just turned 13 in April, and were abandoned because you've passed your younger sister, a genin. You had just passed the latest Chuunin exams."

_I felt sick. I remembered most of it now. I looked around me and saw Orochimaru with a pissed-off look. It _still_ didn't make sense. My sister, Taka, was _younger_; it would be natural for me to outrank her. I was lost…what _should_ I be thinking now…? What are they going to do with me? Send me to another family and continue my training? Will I ever see Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya again? I closed my eyes. I wished I weren't alive _**now.**

The Sandaime Hokage continued, "I'll set you up to cross-train for now, and when you're ready, I'll see what kind of missions you ca-"

"I'm ready _**now**_." I whispered in a strong, quiet voice, "whatever it takes to prove myself justice; to destroy my parents."

"You're not talking about justice. You're talking about revenge."

"Sometimes they're the same."

"No, they're never the same. Justice is about harmony. Revenge is

about you making yourself feel better."

_They were shocked. I wanted to rip my parents apart limb-by-limb and leave them, then torture their precious Taka before their eyes. _My_ own eyes must have shown what I was thinking. The Hokage decided to get me a mission that was low, but not too low to cool me down. I smirked. I felt different. Invincible. The next day, I would be escorting a so-called important person, Seshin Musashi, to the Suni village. Great. That _should_ be fun. I could wait._


End file.
